Maybe it's in the madness
by unwritten92
Summary: Dirty minded little drabble stories.  In which the tea gives the hatter a naughty little dream.
1. Glass

Title: Glass

Author: Unwritten92

Rating: T

Words: 267

Warnings: Suggestive Material

Summary: Considering things that begin with the letter T.

* * *

><p>He lightly ran his fingertips up her belly, exactly where her nightshirt rode up. Her skin was soft and the way her muscles fluttered at his touch made him even hungrier for her.<p>

He wanted to be able to softly and gently lisp her name, but he knew he was unable too.

His desire for her had him on edge and his darker side was closer to the surface, making his brogue thickly coat his words.

Her name came out much more guttural and it nearly sounded like a growl.

"A_h_lice, mah beautiful A_h_lice."

When she shifted in her sleep he backed away, but she only stretched before laying still once more.

The moonlight play with her skin, her bare legs milky white and flawless caught his attention. Slowly, deliberately he dragged his nails up her right leg, up her tights and up.

She curled her toes and moaned softly.

"_Hatter..." _

His name, she softly moaned his name. His gut clenched in sheer want, but because he knew he could do nothing more than secretly watch her and steal those moments in the dark, he retreated exhaling and with clenched fists.

Leaving through the window and hurrying to the rabbit hole, he decided he could wait. He had to wait, before he ravished the lass for being so terrific, tempting, _tantalizing. _He's beginning to consider things that begin with the letter T.

Wait and let her fulfill her promise to him, he knew it was only a matter of time. He smiled a Cheshire smile and narrowed his yellow, yellow eyes.

_Yes _only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>Maybe, just maybe a series of drabbles. For now a one-shot.<p> 


	2. Tea

Title: Tea Time

Author: Unwritten92

Rating: M

Words: 407

Warnings: Poor dirty little minded hatter. And Scottish language. Naughty Alice.

Summary: In which the tea gives the hatter a naughty little dream.

* * *

><p>He bit his lip until blood came out. And he was pretty sure that breath had decided to leave him alongside with time.<p>

'_Slurvish orra glaikit tide.'_

In fact he was so far gone he had already lapsed into his Scottish brogue. There she was, his beautiful Alice, all spread and offered to him on the tea party table.

His fingers, all scarred and dirty from work and poisoning twitched and moved much like the white queen's. He had absolutely no idea what to do with them, or himself for that matter.

His control was slipping and fast.

"_If yeh don stop lass, ye'll get yir heid in yir hauns an yir lugs ti pley wi." _

Alice smiled, the vixen, and did exactly what he'd feared she'd do. She poured tea into belly button and enticed him with crooking her finger and in a soft whisper telling him to come taste the tea by drinking it from her.

And as his control snapped he couldn't help but think that, yes, it would taste so much better.

And so, tangling his fingers in her hair and laying her down completely on the table, he proceeded to lap up at her belly button. Alice's fingers wound up clutching at his hair, his hat falling to rest on the floor.

The next thing he knew he had her surrounding him in her heat, while he sat at the head of the table and she sprawled over him.

"_Pummil!"_ With his mind all muddled he couldn't help but rasp the curse the word. His harsh tone of voice and brougish accent made her clench around him. Snarling, his eyes dark with lust, he grabbed her hips and thrust up firmly into her.

And she_ screamed_.

He woke with a start and ducked the flying tea cup Thackery threw at him. Mallymkun was looking at him with a worried look in her little face.

And he was pretty sure his darker side was nearer to the surface and his eyes were yellow and dark and threatening.

Controlling himself before he scared them anymore than he already had he cleared his throat.

"_Fez._ Must have been the tea."

They looked unconvinced but continued on with what they had been discussing. And he could only try to hide his discomfort and stop his darkening mood from overwhelming him.

And silently he wondered what was the tea he had been drinking was made of.

* * *

><p>Dictionary:<p>

Slurvish - arrogant, selfish, self centered

Orra - shabby, dirty

Glaikit - stupid, foolish

Tide - time

Pummil - fuck

Ye'll get yir heid in yir hauns an yir lugs ti pley wi - You'll get in big trouble. Literally, you'll get your head in your hands and your ears to play with!


End file.
